Professor Gene Roosevelt
House: Wampus Class: Special Education/Tutor User: chury0424 Academic and Professional Career Professor Gene graduated from Ilvermorny. Professor Gene is one of the world’s foremost defensive, protection, and nonlethal magic specialists, able to quickly erect magical barriers, block almost any strength or type of spell, and disarm opponents with ease. He can cast the strongest protego spell of any living wizard. He is quite intelligent and he is able to tutor students in a wide variety of subjects. He has an open door policy and is always willing to listen and help. He is also an excellent duelist. Professor Gene started his teaching career as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Ilvermorny. He was an excellent teacher and very protective of his school, defending them against multiple dangerous on many occasions. Dubbed the ‘Protector of Ilvermorny’ for his heroics. Six years ago, a student came to Hogwarts, Damien, who Professor Gene noticed was always alone. Desiring to help, he befriended the student, tutoring him to help him academically. At the end of the year Damien received a letter from his parents telling him to stay away from home. His parents had disowned him. The parents weren’t understanding of their son’s special needs nor his magic (they were muggles). Gene couldn’t allow the boy to be alone, so he brought him home over the summer and eventually adopted him. The two got along great. However, Damien frightened easy and tended to have nightmares. Professor Gene got him a special teddy bear enchanted with a spell that soothes anxiety. Damien returned to Ilvermorny the next year. He struggled greatly even with Professor Gene’s help and eventually flunked out. Discouraged, but not wanting to give up, Professor Gene enrolled Damien in a muggle school and asked a close relative to keep care of the boy while Professor Gene was away at Ilvermorny teaching. They kept in close contact regularly. Although Professor Gene was concerned about the situation at first Damien never indicated any problems so the professor stopped worrying. But his concern was correct. After a day of teaching Professor Gene had gone home hoping to read a new letter from Damien, but instead he received a panicked message. Damien had been beaten badly by unknown assailants while coming home from school and was in a coma. Professor Gene rushed to the hospital. The doctors greeted him with dire news: nothing could be done for the boy. He died hours later of his injuries, still holding the teddy bear for comfort. The protector of Ilvermorny, world renown in the defensive arts, had failed to protect the one thing in this world most precious to him, his son. The Professor was devastated. A Muggle investigation turned up the possibility of bullying, but nothing was ever proven and the culprits were never found. Professor Gene moved to Hogwarts in order to get away from the painful memories. Hallways and rooms Damian once frequented tormented him. He petitioned to teach special education at Hogwarts and was hired to start the program. He brought some things of Damien’s to remember him by; one of which was the special spellbound teddy bear. He usually had the stuffed animal put away in a box. But one night he accidentally left it out. That night he awoke with a start, thinking he heard Damien’s voice. It happened a couple nights later as well. Always when the teddy bear was out. Professor Gene now believes that the teddy bear somehow absorbed some small part of Damien, and he talks to the bear often, but always in private. Personal Life Professor Gene is a kind and gentle soul; always concerned about the protection of his students. He lost his son, Eugene, and it is that loss which drives him to continually study defensive magic. Category:Characters